


Видения Карла Юнга

by Anonymous



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гауптштурмфюрер СС Карл Густав Юнг колдует, камлает и видит духов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Видения Карла Юнга

**Author's Note:**

> Наш герой является адептом всех эзотерических течений, так что у него в голове полная эклектика. А где эзотерика, там и пафос. Читатель предупрежден.

Вы так состарились, увы.  
Как Индра, с ног до головы  
Покрытый зоркими глазами,  
Вы наблюдаете за нами.  
Что, вы решили: со всех сил  
Я вам старательно польстил?  
Невежда старый, как спесив!  
Я расскажу вам полный миф.  
В тисках невыносимой вони  
На теле Индры вскрылись йони.  
Потом они глазами стали,  
Запечатлен на пьедестале  
Пристойный, зоркий образ бога.  
У вас с ним общего так много. 

Вчера я понял, стол вертя,  
Что вы – плацента, я – дитя.  
Когда-то вы меня питали,  
На острие ножа морали  
Вы удержались кое-как.  
Не великан вы, а ветряк.  
И я не буду Дон Кихотом  
Сражаться, истекая потом.  
Вас от меня легко и просто  
Отрежет скальпель Холокоста,  
Вы – бесполезны, старомодны,  
Вы новой власти неугодны.  
Я вас без боя победил.  
Вам место посреди могил.

Мы видим – сжатая пружина  
Новорожденного режима  
Стрелой вонзилась в плоть Европы,  
Слепя, как Одиссей – циклопа,  
Как фаллос, что вонзился в йони.  
На полуночном полигоне  
Вокруг прожектора горят.  
Вершу магический обряд,  
И кажется – от счастья спячу.  
Я заклинаю на удачу  
Плод разработок НЛО!  
Конечно, я же не трепло,  
И не сошел же я с ума -  
Ведь это черновик письма,  
Его перепишу потом.  
Вы не узнаете о том,  
Чего достиг ваш ученик,  
Неся двойную руну «зиг». 

А вы, как старая Европа,  
Не видите из перископа,  
Кто выбил в бочке вашей днище?  
Вы выползли на пепелище,  
И ваша опухоль гниет.  
«Я льва убил, я выпил мед», -  
Вы говорите сам с собой,  
Безглазый, дряхлый, чуть живой.  
Когда я говорю «Зиг хайль!»,  
Мне даже вас немного жаль. 

Я задавал себе вопрос:  
Коль вы - Антихрист, я - Христос?  
Зря думал и марал бумагу!  
С тех пор, как стал арийским магом  
И гностицизма адвокатом -  
Мне не прельститься постулатом  
INRI иль Тетраграмматона.  
Я - бога аватар Эона,  
С небес ниспосланный Европе.  
В своем я вижу гороскопе  
Квадрат Юпитера к узлам,  
Что ничего не скажет вам,  
Зато у вас-то там - Сатурн.  
Под вами рухнул ваш котурн.

Пусть я, увы, и не офит,  
Но знает даже неофит,  
Что катабасис внутрь себя  
Мной совершается, скорбя,  
Я вижу духов, я камлаю,  
И в Вевельсбурге я бываю,  
Я отворил себе все чакры,  
Под хризопеей Клеопатры  
Зеленым мелом рунный круг  
Черчу и думаю: а вдруг  
Те призраки, чье тело - гниль,  
Как в описаньях Дэвид-Ниль,  
И как в моих "Septum Sermones..." -  
Я не забыл о Филемоне,  
О тульпе, созданной моим  
Воображением живым -  
А вдруг я ошибусь фатально -  
Разделан буду инфернально  
Руками собственных же тульп -  
Вонзает скальпель доктор Тульп!  
Не зря ж фамилию такую  
Ему художник дал, рисуя!

И скальпель станет кадуцеем,  
С сгорающим в печи евреем  
И в рокоте люфтваффских бомб  
Наш всенародный психопомп  
Ведет нас в эру Водолея,  
А эре Рыб - шахсей-вахсея!  
Тому, чей символ "рыба" был,  
Не возродиться средь светил.  
Как зиккурат Этеменанки,  
Мир содрогнулся - и с изнанки  
Его я вижу каждый миг!  
Я слишком многое постиг. 

Вчера в камланьях при луне  
Бог Абраксас явился мне!  
Прерву я цепь земных рождений,  
Измучен криком порождений  
Своих же собственных геенн  
И вышедших из них гиен.  
Под самообвинений грудой  
Отождествил себя с Иудой:  
Ничем я больше не утешусь,  
На Древе Ужаса повешусь,  
Но вознесусь с него кометой,  
Призвав на помощь Бафомета. 

Пройду алхимика весь путь,  
Чтоб превратить не в злато ртуть,  
А преобразовать себя –  
Оковы разума рубя,  
Из кокона я вырвусь смело,  
Преобразится мое тело,  
Чтоб распахнуть душа смогла  
Два ослепительных крыла,  
И будет мне тогда неважно,  
Кто обзовет меня продажным,  
Кто скажет, что я впал в разврат,  
И что на мне – врача халат  
Иль мой эсэсовский мундир –  
Не только Рейх, но целый мир  
Признает мой в науку вклад.  
Ряд государственных наград  
Венчает мой глубокий труд.  
А ваши книжки ныне жгут.

Решатся скоро все дилеммы.  
Планеты Солнечной системы  
Благоприятствуют пути –  
Мы сможем знанье обрести.  
Науку преломляет призма  
Хитросплетений оккультизма,  
С ним рука об руку – прогресс.  
Я – честный офицер СС,  
И я присягу приносил,  
Я никому не разгласил,  
Для всех я – в Лондоне на дерби.  
Я – на заданье «Аненэрбе».  
Наш фюрер - жить ему сто лет! -  
Шлет экспедицию в Тибет.  
Мы Шамбалу отыщем там,  
Я знаю, все удастся нам.  
Пройдем наш путь без передряг  
И водрузим нацистский флаг!

Когда Бенито Муссолини  
С визитом побывал в Берлине,  
Любой профан сказать был рад,  
Что праздно я смотрю парад.  
А я работал – но незримо!  
Я ткал им щит незаменимый,  
Я укрывал двоих вождей  
Покровом магии моей!  
Я выполнял свой долг арийца!  
Чтоб ни один колдун-убийца  
На фюрера не посягнул.  
Кругом магический разгул!

Он смотрит нашими глазами,  
Вещает нашими устами,  
Он – дух немецкого народа,  
Он – вихрь, взрыв, всполох, воевода!  
Рукой божественной нам дан!  
Его с небес послал Вотан!  
На благо родины нам в дар,  
И вдохновенный новый жар  
Воспламенил наши сердца!  
И мы пойдем с ним до конца!

Давно мне все это знакомо.  
В квадриге Дио Хризостома  
Уже предсказан результат.  
Разверзся зев небесных врат,  
И выезжает бог-возница,  
Несомый вечной колесницей,  
Как свет и звук, как смех и плач,  
Могучий конь несется вскачь,  
Блестят созвездия на теле,  
Второй ступает еле-еле,  
Не соразмерив с ними шаг,  
Плетется третий кое-как,  
Четвертый конь еще странней:  
Кружится вкруг оси своей.  
Внезапно самый сильный конь  
Из пасти изрыгнул огонь  
И поглотил трех остальных,  
Испепелив дыханьем их,  
И, озаряя мир зарницей,  
Сам начал править колесницей!  
Сейчас пророчество сбылось!  
Смотрите – вот же, началось!  
Германия – тот сильный конь!  
Другие страны - тлен и вонь!

* * *

В ночь привязалась, как тфилин,  
Кицунэ или хули-цзин,  
Как soror mystica без плоти.  
Я, как Иона в кашалоте,  
По морю под луною плыл,  
Из чаши мерзостей испил,  
Как будто разум пошатнулся -  
Я в "чрево матери" вернулся,  
В Великом Деланье отныне  
Я слился с Деви Кундалини.

Мне у воды без дна, без края  
Явилась Анима нагая.  
Русалка вышла из волны?  
Соткалась из лучей луны?  
Постой, я руку протяну,  
В глубины озера нырну  
Иль окунусь башкой в ведро?  
Твое холодное бедро,  
Покрытое гусиной кожей –  
Щуп загребущий осьминожий?  
Зеленых водорослей ком  
Иль локон над твоим лицом?  
А я – шепчу или молчу?  
Ты шла по лунному лучу,  
Ступая нежно по воде,  
И мне не спрятаться нигде!  
Ты светишь, белой кожей манишь,  
С собой на дно меня утянешь,  
Наверно, в качестве игрушки  
Твоей раскрывшейся ракушки  
С живой жемчужиной меж створок.  
Я – часть тебя. Тебе я дорог,  
Открывший позлащенный ключ.  
Ведь фаллос – это солнца луч,  
Он – подчиняясь миропорядку –  
Ныряет в море, словно в матку,  
И на рассвете, обновлен,  
Он юн и заново рожден!  
И я зову, реву, пою –  
Любите Аниму свою!

Такой представилась она мне.  
Я высекал ее на камне.  
Сверло, зубило и стамеску  
Я бросил, создавая фреску,  
И на стене холодной башни  
Запечатлел я лик вчерашней  
Ундины-Анимы моей,  
Что озарила тягость дней,  
Точнее, будней трудовых, -  
Дав силы принимать больных.

* * *

Полно трофеев в кабинете.  
Когда я ездил в Серенгети  
Бить носорогов на сафари,  
Один оставил шрам на фаре,  
Машину превращая в хлам,  
И к носорожьим праотцам  
Немедля я его отправил.  
Я докажу, что не лукавил.  
В моем просторном кабинете  
Меж арбалетом и мачете  
Висит трофея голова,  
И, видимо, не врет молва,  
Что если носорожий рог  
Ты перемелешь в порошок  
И примешь в час по ложке чайной –  
Потенцией чрезвычайной  
Ты отличаться будешь впредь.  
А вот убитый мной медведь –  
Не из ружья! Пустив стрелу!  
И стал он шкурой на полу.  
Эх, шкуру б львиную сюда!  
Еще успею, не беда,  
Напялить, словно Геркулес,  
На мой мундир Waffen SS!  
Алмазу – ценную оправу!  
Сказав спасибо гальдраставу,  
Я зашвырнул его в костер.  
Я дальновиден и хитер,  
И коль взовьется Алконост,  
Змея себе вопьется в хвост,  
И расхохочется Сехмет -  
Придется сжечь мой партбилет,  
Он полетит за гальдраставом.  
Сожгу его – и буду правым.


End file.
